Sweet Revenge
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: Caught in the act by an unlikely person, revenge is sweet. HoroXRen.


**Hikari: My fist official Horo and Ren story! I'm so excited! So, this was originally going to be part of a larger story called Northern Lights, but that story fell through so I thought I would change it a little and put it up as a fluffy one-shot.**

**Ren: No one cares.**

**Hikari: so, that hasn't stopped me before.**

**Disclaimer: Hikari Aiko doesn't own Shaman King, only her ideas.**

**Hikari: Enjoy!**

**Chocolately Revenge**

"You two would make a great couple, you have to admit," Yoh smiled warmly.

"Really Asakura, and what makes you think that," Ren said, discretely pulling out his Kwan Dao.

"You two are always flirting and stuff like that," Yoh said, blissfully unaware of the danger he was in. Horo merely staring wide-eyed, both in shock and in fear of what Ren might do.

Well," Ren said, shifting the Kwan Dao slightly. "I think it would be best if you kept your ideas to yourself."

And then the weapon came into sight of Yoh, who instantly inched away slowly, as to not alarm the angry Tao. But Ren was already enraged, and so he lunged at Yoh who decided now would be a good time to run for his life.

"Pick up groceries while you're out," Anna shouted from the kitchen as she watched her fiancee run out of the house.

"You're not gonna help him," Horo asked as he watched Yoh go.

"He'll be fine," Anna replied. "Now, scrub the bathroom."

"But this isn't even our house," Horo protested.

"Exactly," Anna said with a dangerous glow in her eyes. "We were graciously provided with the house by the people of Patch Village. And I will not allow you to ruin it and give the decent residents a bad name."

"Fine," Horo sighed, and then said in a lower tone, "You don't have to lecture."

"What was that Usui," Anna said murderously.

"Nothing Anna-San," Horo said as he ran off.

sksksksk

"Give up Asakura," Ren smirked as he easily caught up to the older shaman.

"Please don't kill me Ren," Yoh pleaded, crying waterfalls.

"I'm not going to kill you," Ren said, his smirk growing. "I think this should have taught you a lesson. And now you will never say anything like that in my presence ever again."

"Nope," Yoh said. "Never again."

"Good," Ren said. "Now, I believe Anna-San wanted you to get groceries. Have fun."

"You're not gonna help me," Yoh pouted to Ren's back.

"Why would I," Ren asked, not turning around to look at the groveling shaman behind him.

"Because we're friends," Yoh tried.

"After your comment earlier, you're lucky to be alive," Ren sighed. "Now why do you expect me to help you?"

"Because you're nice," Yoh attempted weakly.

"That was pathetic and we both know it," Ren sighed once more. "Now, I'm going back home to where the others are waiting. I suggest you don't keep Anna-San waiting much longer."

"Why me," Yoh sobbed. "I'm so abused!"

"Why you," Ren stated. "Is because you're easy to boss around. And you're abused because you allow people to boss you around. I answered both of your questions, now go."

"Fine," Yoh sighed, getting up off the ground he had been sitting on once Ren had caught up to him. Then he trudged off in the direction of the small super-market.

sksksksk

"A close call," Horo whispered into Ren's ear as he pushed the younger against the wall of their room. Each of the teams shared a room with each other and their relatives, or soon to be ones.

That of course meant Ren and Horo had a lot of alone time together, since Chocolove was usually with the others. And the girls never stayed in the room.

"And you would have given it away if I had waited to attack him much longer, Baka Ainu," Ren said.

"Such harsh language," Horo snickered, pressing his lips against the younger one, who moaned slightly at the contact.

The two broke away minutes later, panting heavily from the lack of oxygen. But of course, when they had caught their breaths, Horo went in again.

"You just love being on top, don't you Baka Ainu," Ren snickered.

"Well, I don't see you trying anything," Horo said. "So I have to do all the work."

"I suppose there's a first time for everything," Ren smirked.

"Maybe I take offence to that," Horo said, attacking Ren's neck this time.

"Mmmm, Horo," Ren moaned as the ice shaman gave him a wonderful souvenir of their time together. Time to bring out the high collared shirts once more.

"Like that," Horo said, biting down on the soft flesh.

"You really need to stop doing that," Ren scolded.

"What," Horo asked, bringing his head up so he was staring into Ren's tiger eyes.

"What you were just doing," Ren said, feeling his face grow red. "I'm running out of clean shirts to hide them."

"In that case," Horo smirked, attacking Ren's neck once more. Ren just rolled his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment.

Horo had just started actually kissing Ren on the lips when they heard the startled gasp, obviously lost in their own little world, they had not noticed the intruder enter the room. And that same intruder was now staring wide-eyed at the two, too shocked to even crack a joke.

"Shit," the other two boys said in unison.

"You two," Chocolove said, looking back and forth between the two. "In here. How long? Sleeping. Night. Bed. Hentai!"

"Will you shut up," Ren said, making a move towards the final teammate.

"You two," Chocolove said.

"Yes," Ren confirmed. "We have been making out in this room. We have not done anything on your futon, you can be sure of that. And we have not done anything unholy."

By the time Ren finished his little speech, all three were bright crimson and staring at each other in shock.

"Save me," Chocolove said, running out of the room.

"Don't tell Yoh," the two boys shouted after him.

sksksksk

"Help me," Chocolove said, running into Funbari Onsen's team room. Ryu was sitting on his futon, combing out his long hair.

"What is it my skirt-wearing friend," Ryu asked, setting the comb down.

"One, it's not a skirt, it's a kilt," Chocolove lectured, getting completely off topic. "And two, I need help."

"What happened," Ryu asked, not too concerned about what was going on, since it was probably just Chocolove taking things out of proportion.

"I saw Ren and Horo making out in our room," Chocolove said, his eyes going wide.

"Well then," Ryu said, obviously shocked himself. "I think you need to get revenge on them for doing that in your room and not somewhere more private. Like outdoors or in the bathroom."

"Sure," Chocolove said, a bit frightened by Ryu's evil tone of voice.

"Although, finding true love in another is worthy of some praise, if I do say so myself," Ryu continued on.

"Maybe I should ask someone else," Chocolove said.

"No no," Ryu insisted. "I have the perfect plan. Since they were not careful, here's what you should do to get back at them."

And this started ten minutes of Chocolove staring wide-eyed as Ryu told him a plan that could very well get him killed. But none-the-less, it did sound fun. So Chocolove agreed to the idea and went to gather the necessary people. This was bound to have interesting results.

sksksksk

"There you are," Anna scolded as the two boys walked into the kitchen. "Go and get Chocolove, he's in the your room."

"Why us," Horo whined, earning a murderous glare from both Anna and Ren. "What did I say?"

"We'll go get him," Ren replied. "Let's go Horo."

"What did I say," Horo said, still trying to figure it out.

"Come," Ren ordered, finally getting Horo to obey.

The two walked up the stairs in silence, still a bit embarrassed by the previous activities of the day that it just so happened Chocolove had been the one to walk in on. They would be shocked if he even let them in the room after what he'd seen. Well, there would be some awkward fights from now on.

They finally reached the door to their team room and knocked on the door, and after hearing no reply from the other side, they cautiously walked in. And the sight in front of them caused Horo's mouth to drop all the way to the floor, and possibly below it. And Ren's tongari grew to a size that would be legally dangerous.

"What are you doing," Horo asked, still a bit shocked at the sight. There, infront of him was Chocolove with Pirika on one side and Jun on the other, kissing him on each cheek. And he looked to be enjoying it quite a bit.

"Kisama," Ren shouted, pulling his Kwan Dao out of thin air and begining to trust it in the direction of Chocolove, being careful not to hit his sister or Pirika.

"It was so worth it for the look on your faces," Chocolove shouted as he ran out of the room.

"And I got it all on film," Yoh said, coming out from inside the closet.

"Well, Ren would want that," Horo sighed. "Give me the tape Yoh."

"Nope," Yoh smiled. "It's payback for earlier."

"The world is against us," Horo sighed as he ran after Yoh. "Give me that film. Ren'll kill me if I don't get it back."

"Not gonna happen," Yoh shouted, turning around to stick his tongue out a Horo before sprinting forward.

"Please," Horo tried.

"Never," Yoh shouted.

"Kisama," Ren said as he cut Yoh off, Chocolove dragging behind him.

"Uh oh," Yoh said, his face paling.

"Dinner," Anna shouted. "All of you in here right now!"

"Anna saved me," Yoh shouted, running towards the kitchen.

"Kisama," Ren yelled. "You'll pay for this later!"

"I tried," Horo said.

"At least they know now and we don't have to hide it anymore," Ren sighed as he pressed his lips against Horo's, leaving Chocolove to stare from his place on the ground. "And you say I never do anything. Comon, let's get dinner."

"Coming," Horo smiled, taking Ren's other hand as the two walked into the kitchen, Chocolove being dragged behind them.

**Hikari: Yes, I know I butchered Chocolove's personality, but he was in a state of shock. And this is my first shonen-ai were they have actually kissed or anything, so that's why it wasn't that good. But I'll keep trying and make better ones! Read and Review!!!!**


End file.
